Play The Game
by nightssodivine
Summary: Damon takes Elena away against her will. As the story continues, their relationship will take on a whole new level. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Had an idea for another fanfic, I'll still be doing The Coldest Heart though. Trying to write Damon in his more pyschoticness rather than him being all lovely and caring. So hope you enjoy it!**

Reviews are most welcome, they help me improve :)

I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena bolted upright in bed, torn away from her nightmare. Beads of sweet covered her body, hair sticking awkwardly on her hair. Her breath came in short gasps, her lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen. The simple white tank top she wore stuck tackily to her skin. It felt like a new layer of skin uncomfortably attached to her upper body, hugging her tightly.  
Elena could feel her heart thudding in her chest, going so fast she thought she'd soon enough suffer from a heart attack.

Her eyes began adjusting to the darkness in her room. Elena screamed, seeing a figure standing at the edge of her bed. She pushed herself up the bed, her back hitting against the headboard, pulling her legs up.  
The figure stepped forwards, perching at the edge of the bed causing the mattress to become unbalanced.

Elena's eyes had adjusted to the darkness now; she could make out the features of the eldest Salvatore brother. The tousled hair, the small smirk playing on his lips.

"You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?"

Damon spoke in a low, husky voice. "I just wanted to see you."

Elena peered over to her bedside table, squinting to see the numbers displayed on the digital alarm clock. She turned back to face him, raising an eyebrow. Any human wouldn't have been able to see it in the dark but Damon was far from human.

"At four o'clock in the morning?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see you."

Elena's eyes narrowed. She was cautious of Damon currently; he'd sunk into a nasty spiral as of late, killing without mercy. Not that Damon had ever allowed his victims to plead mercy.

"There's more to it than that, isn't it? If you wanted to see me, you'd of just observed me in my sleep, been a fly on the wall."

"You're right, there is."

Elena lent back further against the headboard behind her.

"And that is?" She asked cautiously, gulping.

Damon slowly slid up the bed, cocking his head to the side.

"I know you want me, Elena."

Damon yanked at Elena's feet, dragging her legs down the bed. She gasped sharply, her heart beat accelerating. She tried to fight against Damon's hands, to pull her legs back up to her in a defensive ball.

Damon climbed on top of Elena at inhuman speed, pinning her legs together tightly with his thighs. He had her hands pinned down against the bed, making her wince at the sharp pains now shooting up her arms.

"Get off me, Damon!" She demanded at him.

Damon bought his face to Elena's, inches from her lips. Elena's face turned up in disgust as he breathed on her face. She could smell the alcohol in his breath, making her feel sick due to the strength of it.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" It was asked as a question, even though she knew the answer.

Damon already struck the fear of god into her; she was terrified now that she knew he'd been drinking. He was awful with drink in his system, made reckless decisions, thought nothing of consequences.

"Only because you drive me crazy," he cooed at her.

"Damon, please. Just go home, get sober and we can talk this over in the morning, you're not thinking right."

"Oh but I am Elena, I know what to do. I know what I'm going to do."

Confusion struck her face, trying to understand Damon.

"Damon, please," she said, trying to reason with him.

"Well, seeing as you said please…"

He lent in, kissing her hard. He kissed her with urgency, as if she would disappear into thin air at any moment.  
Elena fought against his lips, causing Damon to harden the kiss. He'd mistaken her fighting him, for thinking Elena wanted him, wanted the kiss.

Elena sharply moved her head to the side, gasping for air. She felt like how she had when she'd just woken up, fighting for air.

"Damon, that's not what I meant."

"Elena, can't you see that this game you're playing isn't working? I can see right through it, I know you want me; you want to be with me. You want me _in_ you."

"Ugh, Damon! Get off me and go home, I won't say it again."

"Fine. Play the game. I'll just have to play one of my own," he said, anger laced in his voice.

Within seconds, Damon dragged Elena out of her bed, pulling her over his shoulder. Elena hit against Damon's back, screaming at him to put her down. She was home alone; no one would be able to hear her. It wouldn't do her any use, Damon had strength beyond hers. It would only infuriate him further.

Damon dropped her to the floor viciously, pinning her down again.

"Don't test me, Elena. Be a good girl and play along, or that pretty little necklace of yours disappears," he traced a line with his fingertips lightly across her collarbone, running a trail down to between her breasts where the locket was placed. He held the locket in his hands, his eyes piercing Elena's.

"Now will you be a good girl?"

Elena began to say no, shaking her head. Damon tugged at the locket, not enough to break the chain from around her neck however.

"Elena…"

"I'll be a good girl!" She managed to choke out.

"Good," Damon replied, dragging her up from the floor again. He placed her over his shoulder once again, not trusting that she wouldn't try to run.

"Now we're going to go on a lovely break away, no one to disturb us, just you and me."

* * *

**So would you like me to continue? :)  
nightssodivine x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just wanted to do an update as I feel bad leaving you all hanging on for a new chapter. I was admitted into hospital on Monday and have got discharged since but I'm unfortunately far too exhausted and ill to give the time to doing a new chapter just yet. Really sorry, I'll put up a new chapter when I can. Thank you for all the reviews/story alerts however :)**

**nightssodivine x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the well wishes, I did appreciate them.  
Just a little chapter with a bit of Delena-ness, the next chapter will be in a hotel, so a lot of things shall be happening there! You do have the choice of having one longer chapter or two chapters that are shorter. Up to you guys really. If you do want shorter chapters, there will be less wait inbetween, so it's something to consider. :)**

Hope you're all doing okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters.  


* * *

Damon sped outside to his car, opening the door to the backseat. He roughly took Elena off his shoulder, forcing her in. He shut the door whilst Elena eyed the door to her right, wondering if she could make an escape for it. She thought if it was really worth it to just to escape for a few seconds and deal with the wrath of Damon or not make an effort for escape… yet.

Once inside the car himself, Damon locked the doors. He turned around to face Elena in the backseat, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Elena's eyebrows rose up in alarm as she saw them. Her eyes widened as he approached her. She sat on her hands quickly, trying to get them out of Damon's reach.

"Those really aren't necessary, Damon, I told you I'd be good!"

"It's just a safety precaution; we wouldn't want you causing harm to yourself would we? Now give me your hands."

"No."

He pulled at her arms, releasing her hands from underneath her. He handcuffed her hands behind her back, tightening them so they began restricting the blood flow ever so slightly. He strapped her into the middle seat, so she wasn't able to reach either door.

"Why can't I sit with you in front?" Elena asked, she didn't understand why she had to be back here like a prisoner, was this all part of his game? Or did he just not trust her to be near any door? 'Probably the latter,' she thought.

"You lost the privilege to ask questions when you didn't give me your hands."

She narrowed her eyes at him; she didn't like having no control.

Damon smiled wickedly at her, "No need for that, I thought you said you'd be a good girl?"

"I am."

"You say that but we all know you're a very, very bad girl…"

He stroked her cheek, the wicked smile still on his lips. Damon's finger found its way to Elena's bottom lip, gently pulling it down.

"What are you doing?"

"You lost the privilege to ask questions, did you forget that quickly? You have to earn privileges with me… now suck it."

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Suck it. I want to see a preview of how good you are for the future…"

"Damon, I'm not sucking your finger, or in fact anywhere else of you!"

He raised an eyebrow; Elena being defiant only turned him on. If it was going to be like this, he was going to enjoy his time with her. He pulled down further on her lip, pushing his finger in her mouth. Damon could feel her protesting, about to bite down.

He spoke menacingly; "Don't you dare bite. Now do as you're told or I'll have to use something else."

Elena's eyes widened again, she wasn't going to get away from this without doing what she was told in the mean time. It was degrading to her already; he hadn't even got to the worse things he could do to her. She tried to shrug off the thought, Damon wouldn't do that to her. Or maybe he would, he wasn't thinking straight, he thought all of this was a game.

A small sigh escaped her; she would have to admit defeat. She sucked lightly on his finger, closing her eyes tightly, trying to pretend she was somewhere else.  
Her tongue flicked at the length of his finger, hoping that this extra effort would grant her some dignity later on, or at least the privilege to ask questions.

Damon looked at Elena, smirking; this was going to most certainly be fun. "Harder and faster," he demanded. He felt her comply with his demands, a grin now tugging at the corners of his mouth. If this was just his finger, god knows what she'd be like later. She was driving him crazy.

He released his finger from her mouth, watching Elena as she opened her eyes. Elena could see the lust forming in Damon's eyes and it scared her.

Without saying a word, he pulled out an eye mask from his pocket, placing it over Elena's eyes, blocking the world out to her. She tried to not make a fuss, if she could just try and comply with his demands, he wouldn't be expecting it when she planned her future escape.

She heard the engine being turned on, presuming that Damon was now in the drivers seat.

"When you next see the world, we will be together in a hotel, sounds just perfect, doesn't it?" he said in a sing song voice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are most welcome, if there's any specific Delena action you'd like to see I'm interested in hearing :)**  
**nightssodivine x**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They inspired me to do a new chapter faster for you all :) Your reviews make me happy!  
This one is slightly longer but has smut in it! Or I don't know if it's considered smut? It's delena-ness though. It would be considered as rape (as it's against Elena's will, even if she enjoys it!), so be forwarned!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters.  


* * *

By the time Damon pulled up to the entrance of a five star hotel, Elena had already been asleep for three hours. The journey had been long and she could not resist the urge to fall back into a lulling sleep. He turned the engine off before getting out of the car. He opened the back seat, leaning forwards to take Elena's blindfold off.

She began to stir from her sleep, the light hitting her eyelids, making her see an orange glow from behind them. She blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting to the new scenery. Elena couldn't believe she'd slept through most of the journey; she needed to be alert and on the mark at all times.

"Hello sleeping beauty," Damon cooed at her. "Now we are going to go over into the hotel, check in pleasantly and head straight to our room, without fuss. Comprende?"

"And these handcuffs aren't going to cause suspicion? You're not that stupid, Damon."

"I was getting to that, if you'd only get out of the car already."

Elena narrowed her eyes, climbing out slightly unbalanced. Damon closed the door behind Elena, turning her around and pushing her against the side of the car. There was no space between their bodies; Elena could feel every part of Damon against her. He let out a rough growl from Elena's body being in such close proximity, she fitted in the gaps, and she was his missing puzzle piece.

She heard the click of the handcuffs unlocking and had an internal sigh of relief. They'd started to hurt her, causing red rings against her wrist.

"Done," Damon said, stepping backwards. He allowed Elena to turn around to face him. He nodded in the direction of the hotel entrance, not needing to say anything more.

Elena followed him to the entrance, rubbing her wrists, trying to soothe the pain away. They were sore and looked angry as she looked down at them. The realisation then hit her that her clothes had been changed. She was now wearing tight jeans, that looked almost pitch black, her top half had a leather blouse on, almost as tight as her jeans. She had more cleavage going on than she had every before in her life. It hardly shocked her that Damon would pull such a stunt, what would people say if a man bought a teenager into a hotel in her pyjamas? He was too smart for that.

Before she knew it, she was pulled out of her clothing trance by Damon grabbing her arm, dragging her in the direction of the elevators.

"Come on honey," he said lovingly. Anyone else would have thought it was just a loving couple heading up to their hotel room, Elena knew different. What was awaiting her upstairs scared her half to death. Damon plus a bed, was not going to end well.

Elena tried to distract herself in the elevator, scouring every part of it. She couldn't face looking at Damon; she didn't want to see what emotions were displaying on his face, or even if there was any emotion at all.

The elevator made a ringing noise, indicating they'd arrived at their floor. The doors opened whilst Elena gulped. Damon began to drag her along, her feet scuffling against the carpet of the hotel. She'd noticed that it had looked fancy, flowers were on small tables dotted around the corridors, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, expensive paintings hanging on the wall. It was an inevitable fact that he'd choose somewhere like this, the great Damon Salvatore would not stay in a mere motel filled with cockroaches.

Damon opened the door to their hotel room, smirking as he did so.

"In," he demanded.

She once again narrowed her eyes at him, shoving her arm out of Damon's grip. She complied with his demand, they were in a public hallway, and she didn't want to bear the burden if Damon were to hurt someone because she didn't do as she was told.

Elena saw a glimmer of the hotel room as she was pressed roughly to the bed, her arms pinned above her head.

"I like you being feisty, it's so sexy Elena," he lent down, his lips at her neck, pressing hot kisses down her.

"Get the fuck off me, Damon, now!"

"Are you worried about me being so up close and personal? There's no need to be… yet."

Before she could protest and yell more profanities to Damon, he'd tied her pinned arms against the bedposts by the wrist. She tried to pull away from the bedpost, trying to loosen the knot. It did no use for her, only made her already sore wrists start to burn more.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Elena," he said roughly.

He began to run his hands up her sides, raising her blouse up her torso bit by bit. Elena squeezed her eyes shut tightly, she couldn't deny that it didn't feel good, she just couldn't allow herself to succumb to Damon, it was all involuntarily reactions.

"Damon, please don't do this," she whispered to him, biting back tears as she felt Damon's fingers trace across her cleavage.

"We're going to play a new game now."

"Please," she pleaded.

"Good! You're already playing along. I didn't know you were into role play or such a good actress…"

Elena opened her eyes now and looked up at Damon, confused. She could see his eyes clouding over into a deep midnight blue. Lust. She could see lust. Why did she have to be such an attraction to him?

"I'm not and will not play along, Damon!"

"Oh but dear Elena, you don't have your vervain necklace on anymore. I can do whatever I like to you but I'm not going to compel you, I'm going to let you savour every minute of this, feel everything truly and know I am the better brother," he smirked.

Damon carried on talking, staring deeply into her eyes, "Now as for our bedtime game, you'll be my slave and I'll be your master. You'll do as you're told as a good little slave or you'll get punished.

"No! That's a sick fantasy that I'm not going to be part of," Elena growled at him, kicking her legs up at him, trying to get him off her.

"As much as I like you being feisty, you need to be punished for talking to your master like that."

"You are not my fucking master!"

"Tisk tisk, Elena," he shook a finger at her, raising an eyebrow.

Damon grabbed Elena's ankles like he had in her bedroom, this time stretching them out across the bed, yanking her jeans off, revealing lacy black underwear. 'Fucking knew it,' Elena thought. 'Any chance to get me naked,'

He started tying rope around her ankles and then to the bedpost, whilst keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

Elena's mind screamed thoughts at a crazy speed. He couldn't seriously be doing this to her, could he?

Damon ran his hands over her upper half, slowly unbuttoning the blouse. Elena's eye's widened, he really was serious. She heard an animalistic growl come from Damon's chest as he tore the blouse from her, revealing the matching lacy bra Damon had put Elena in.

"Actually," he ran his fingers lightly over her stomach teasingly until he reached the top of her underwear. "I think you need punishment for denying me all this time, let alone speaking to me in such a rude manner…"

"Fuck you." Elena spat out at him, writhing in her bindings, trying to loosen the bonds any bit she could.

Damon laughed harshly, "Definitely need punishing."

He placed her mouth to her ear, whispering into it, "You're going to enjoy this, Elena."

He pulled her underwear to the side, sticking a finger inside of her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, beginning to writhe even more below Damon. She squeezed her eyes shut; she no longer wanted eye contact with Damon. He'd gone too far now, he'd crossed a line he could never go back.

Damon began moving his finger inside of Elena, painfully slow. She groaned involuntarily, causing him to smirk.

"See? Enjoying it already," he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head against him, she didn't want to give him any pleasure in this situation.

"Tell your master you're enjoying it,"

"Fuck no!"

Damon harshly stuck another finger inside of her, starting to move at vampire speed with his fingers.

"Do it," he said flatly. She began to shake her head again, causing Damon to increase the speed even more. She didn't think it was humanly or vampirely possibly to go so fast, she could feel her body tingling with the feeling of an orgasm arising.

"Fine, fine! Just slow it fucking down!"

"Say it Elena, say you're enjoying your master inside of you."

Elena gasped, the orgasm hitting her hard, her whole body erupting in shudders. "I'm enjoying you inside of me, master," she said in defeat. She couldn't bear the fastness of it all; her human body would not take anymore.

Damon pulled his fingers out of her, smirking wickedly down at her as she opened her eyes to look at him with hatred.

"Well, I never expected you to actually give in this easy, I'm impressed Elena. As a reward, I'll let you recover before your next punishment."

"I never expected you to be such a bastard, funny how things work out," she spat.

"You loved it."

He climbed off of her, heading towards the bathroom. Elena followed his movements from the bed, trying to pull at her bonds again.

"Oh, and Elena? That sort of language is worth another punishment. You should really start to consider being nice to me," he winked at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

****

* * *

**More hotel action to come in the next few chapters :) Hope you liked it and that Damon was pyschotic and evil enough for you all.  
nightssodivine x**


End file.
